Under the Dress: Untold Truth (request for dark of shadow)
by Tar-Red
Summary: Gumball has kept a secret from everyone for years, but when Darwin finds out; how will they get through the situation. (first story. Please review and criticize)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you out there. My name is Tar-Red and I'm an amateur erotica author with a love for seeing fictional things fuck. Now, that may sound wrong…and that's because it is. Because people visioning fictional characters, like cartoons, fucking is wrong; but luckily (or horribly) I am one of those people. So whether you like this crap or not is fine by me. In fact, if I get bad comments on this story after it's done, it's okay because I'm a beginner and I need the criticism .**

**Anyway, my first story is a request from a good friend of mine, and a fellow author on the sight. This story takes place during the episode "The Dress" and continues on that story, but down a different path. And now; our feature presentation.**

**Chapter 1: A Lover's unknown desire**

It was a normal Thursday afternoon. Gumball had gotten home a few hours ago after his little "incident" with Darwin on the rollercoaster and was now sitting on the living room couch pondering on how to solve the situation. He couldn't keep putting up with Darwin's constant stocking, even if it was flattering that someone was loving his beauty to a further extent. He couldn't just let his brother constantly look over him and think it's a relationship with a fake girl; even though Gumball knew that some of his lie wasn't a lie. He just kept staring blankly into the empty space thinking of how he could let Darwin down easily without completely hurting him in the process.

Gumball, still on the couch thinking, hears the door creep slowly open. He turns around and sees it Darwin looking in at the "girl" he admired on his families couch. As he stares inventively at the girl, Gumball sighs and walks towards the door to talk to Darwin. Darwin, caught off guard, was frozen in place when Gumball opened the door and was now looking at him strait in the eyes. Darwin tries to say some stuff, but it doesn't necessarily come out right. "Uuuuuuhhh…." ,Darwin said, not knowing what to say. "Darwin, I think we need to talk." ,Gumball said to Darwin. Darwin snaps out of it and decides to enter the house to see what the girl of his dreams had to say to him. They both sat on the couch and look at each other with awkward smiles until Darwin breaks the silence. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" ,he said in a calm, soothing voice. "It's about you and me; and who I truly am", Gumball said looking down at his lap. Darwin looked at him and question what he meant y that. "What do you mean? I thought you were a foreign student from Europe who…who…. You know, I don't even know that much about you." "Yeah you do", Gumball said, "You know more about me then you think."

Darwin was still confused on what Gumball was saying, but he didn't really pay much attention to that. He was distracted by him in the beautiful dress that made him look like an angel fallen from the heavens. "So, back to what I wanted to talk to you about; I'm not the person you think I am", Gumball said trying to get his point across. "I still don't understand what you're saying. I thought you were GumballOopsEg-" "No, I'm not.", Gumball said cutting Darwin off. "I'm not that girl, I'm not from where ever the hell I said I was from; I'm not even the pretty girl you all know me as."

Darwin sat there listening to what Gumball had to say with a smug grin until he cut him off in mid-sentence. "Don't you think I already know that; Gumball." Gumball stood silent and in shock. "Wait, you knew that I wasn't a girl?" ,Gumball asked surprised at his brothers response. "Well, I knew that you weren't _this _girl you were portraying yourself as." ,Darwin said. "I knew it since the very beginning." "Then why did you follow me around like a love-sick puppy all day if you knew it was your brother?" ,Gumball asked. Darwin looked down for a second, but then took a deep breath and told him why. "Because…. I know you're not my brother." Gumball looked at him for a second with a confused face. "But Darwin, I am your brother. Just because we're not blood related doesn't mean-" "I don't mean you're not my brother like that," Darwin said cutting him off, "I mean, you're not my brother because I know you're not actually a guy." Gumball stood there with a worried face. "What do you mean? I've…I've always been a guy." "Look Gumball, I know you're not a guy. Why else do you think you have such a high voice, is short compared to others guys and enjoyed wearing that dress all day? It's not because you liked everyone doing things for you. It's because for once you got to be loved and accepted for who you truly were. A girl."

Gumball couldn't believe all of what Darwin was saying, but deep down, she knew it was true. Gumball looks away from her brother, feeling ashamed and embarrassed . No one but her parents knew about her being and girl. She's kept it a secret for years; passing as a guy through wearing boys clothes, trying to talk in a deeper accent, and other things to make her performance real. She pretended to be a guy because of her guy-ish looks and personality, but apparently her brother could see right through the act.

Gumball, began to cry a little at the fact that Darwin knew her secret. She didn't want to cry; it just started coming out. Darwin, sitting on the other side of the couch, scooted over and put his fins around his sister to give her a big, comforting hug. "It's okay," Darwin said softly, "let it all out." They stayed there for a long time until Gumball started to calm down. She whipped her eyes clean before getting back to normal. "There, do you feel better now?" ,Darwin asked. "Y-yes. Thank you, Darwin." ,she said. They both smiled at each other before Gumball leans in and plants Darwin a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulls away she looks at Darwin, as Darwin looks at her. They look into each other eyes and gaze into each other souls. Gumball and Darwin stare and stare, not noticing they were each coming closer and closer until they both came together and kiss. Each felt their lips press against the others as they each start to move their hands up and down each other and caress their bodies in a way of loving passion. Darwin starts to move his hand over Gumball's chest, putting it over the spot where her unformed breast would be. Gumball begins to moan in pleasure at her brothers action as she begins to feel a raging hot feeling course through her body. Darwin continues as Gumball keeps moaning to Darwin's hands touching her chest and now wet pussy. Each of them, now laying flat on the couch, were enjoying a moment of hot sexual tension as each wanted to proceed on and continue to go all the way right there, right now. Darwin starts to unhook Gumballs dress getting ready to see her naked flawless body flat in front of him; ready for his member to enter.

Suddenly, Gumball pulls away and gets up from the couch. "What's the matter?" ,Darwin asked, questioning Gumball's actions. "If this is going, where I think this is going, then we shouldn't do it here." ,Gumball said hooking the dress back up. "I don't want mom or dad to unexpectedly come in and see us doing this out in the open." "Then let's move up stairs into our room. No one will bother us up there." ,Darwin said. They both agree and go up stairs to their room as fast as they can. Darwin locks the door as Gumball stands waiting and ready for her brother take her.

Darwin goes to Gumball's bed and sits down as he looks at Gumball, still in her dress. "So, Darwin," Gumball said seductively, "What would like see?" Darwin sat and thought about what part of his sister he would enjoy the most. Darwin has always been a breast man, but unfortunately due to Gumball's young age she didn't have any yet. Then he thought of maybe seeing her ass, up and close to an enjoyable length, but he felt that that wouldn't give him the pleasure that he really wanted. So then he came to the conclusion that he want to see her pussy. Considering he's known about Gumball being a girl for a long time, he's had an on-going fascination of what it looked like. He constantly tried to get a glimpse and even try to imagine how his sister's two lips would look, but could never seem to fathom the right look or image in mind. Now that they're both here, and he's in this position he could finally see what his sister's private part looked like.

"How's about I take a glimpse into the future and see the thing that will soon have my dick in it", Darwin said dirtily. Gumball, being turned on by her brother's sex talk, decides to grant Darwin his wish and let him see what her snatch looked like. She bends down and grabs the bottom of her dress and then lifts it to reveal for pussy. At first, what Darwin paid attention to was the fact she wasn't wearing any panties under dress to begin with, but then he starts to look more in depth and sees that it was an untouched, virgin, petite, pussy completely wet from her sexual thought and feelings. "So what do you think?" ,Gumball asks. "I think, you must be one horny girl to not have panties all day through school and to be this wet in such a small amount of time." ,Darwin said getting aroused at the sight. "Coming from the guy who wears no pants and I see many time trying to see me naked, I could say the same thing about you." ,Gumball said with a small subtle laugh. As Darwin begins to rub his erect fish-dick, Gumball begins to strip off her dress; wiggling it down to her ankles and then kicking it to the side. Gumball was now completely naked; standing in the middle of her room with Darwin, who was now fully erect and ready for action.

Gumball starts to move towards Darwin until she was right In front of him. "Well Darwin," Gumball said, "Do what you want with me. I'll do anything you want; Anything." Darwin, with a dirty grin on his face and a mind full sexual thought, began his acts by making Gumball start off slow and give him a blow-job. She bent down on her knees until she was eye level with his dick. She then puts one hand on his long, erect member and starts to move it up and down slowly while also licking the tip of his penis. Darwin starts to moan softly at the sensation that he was receiving. Gumball continues to suck the tip of her brother's dick while generally increasing the speed of hand motion. Darwin was taking much pleasure in Gumball's act and moved his hips to the steady up and down movement. He could feel his sisters tongue move around his tip and give him the urge of pleasure he's so deeply wanted

Gumball, also enjoying the acts of sexuality, was getting her pleasure from rubbing her hardened nipples and clitoris. With each touch she felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She had never felt like this before. She had never had this intense feeling towards her brother, or towards anyone, before. She's always had to keep her feminine feelings down because everyone knew her as a guy. Now that someone knew, she wasn't afraid to express all her feelings and could now let them all out after years of holding them in.

Gumball continued to pleasure Darwin's dick, while Darwin began to get really close in releasing his load. He pulls out before he explodes. "Turn around," he said, "I think it time for the main event." Gumball turned around and gave her brother a nice view of her ass and pussy. Darwin moves above Gumball and positions himself ready to penetrate her. "You ready?" ,he asks. "Yes; let's do it." ,she said , reassuring her brother. Darwin, began push his dick through his sisters vagina; breaking the hymn inside and going all the way in. Gumball let out a whimper of pain at the entering of her brother big penis. "Are you okay?" ,Darwin asked hearing his sister cry due to pain. "It just hurt a little. I'll get used to it. Please, continue." ,she said looking back at her brother. Darwin did what his sister asked and continued to thrust in. Gumball kept whimpering for a while, but with each passing minute and trust in the pain diminished and loving feeling of penetration was all she could feel.

They were now completely entranced in the sexual act of love as Darwin's pace began to quicken, while Gumball cries with enjoyment. Each time Darwin pushed in he could feel his sister's inner walls tightening around his penis, gripping it intensely, making Darwin very, very pleased. Gumball, on the receiving side, had went from quiet whimpers to loud outburst. She had no care if someone heard her. She was having what she had wanted for a long time and nothing was going to stand in her way of enjoying every last moment of it.

They went at it for a long, long time. Not stopping for one moment because of the love they were experiencing. They both eventually felt the end coming near as both were approaching an orgasm. "Gumball," Darwin said panting, "I'm going to cum soon." Gumball turned her head and looked at Darwin. "I feel …I'm going to… cum soon too." ,she said. "Let's cum-the two of us- together" ,Darwin said. Darwin going faster and faster could feel himself tensing up as his member kept getting grabbed in by Gumballs tightening walls. "I'm going to cum, I'm going t-to….Ahhhh!" ,Darwin said with a powerful last thrust as he let his seeds go all the way inside Gumball's pussy. When Gumball felt her brothers seeds flush inside of her, it sent her over the edge and she too let loose a wet orgasm.

Gumball and Darwin, now out of breath and lying on the bed together looked at each other with big satisfied grins. They both lean in and give each other a kiss, happy that their love was finally shown. "Darwin-", Gumball said. "Yes, Gumball." ,Darwin said back to her. "I think I love you too," Gumball said before they both cuddle together and fall asleep on the bed; happy and satisfied.

**Well, there you go. I think this is only going to be a two chapter thing, but you you guys think otherwise please tell me. P.S.- To auther who requested this: Sorry I couldn't fit everything on this one chapter, or that o couldn't do everything you wanted on it either, but what wan't on this will definitely be on chapter two. Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time. Bye (Review, review, review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is chapter 2 of this request to my friend, dark of shadows. Things continue to get more and more difficult as Darwin tries to get Gumball to show his true gender to rest of Elmore. This chapter isn't as sex filled as the last chapter, but it's still good. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Coming out- Day 1**

Darwin and Gumbelle stand at the entrance of the school. Gumbelle, worried what might happen when they enter, holds Darwin's fin tight and breathes heavily. Darwin, caring for his sister looks up and gives a look comforting her into going in the building. "You ready?" Darwin asked. "Yes, let's go." She said before they both walk in to the building; confident and ready of might happen.

**3 days earlier:**

It was Friday morning and all was quiet. Everything seemed to be blissful and serine in the Watterson house hold. Gumball and Darwin were on their bed together with Gumball, head and hands, resting by Darwin's side; while Darwin has one fin rapped around Gumballs shoulder.

A few minutes past before Darwin wakes up and see his beautiful sister laying beside him with a big and happy smile on her face. He looks over to the clock and notices what time it is. _Ten O' Clock. _He wondered why he was still in bed if it was Friday and they both had school, but that quickly left his mind after he sees Gumball wake up. She gave a big yawn, before looking over to see her lover. "Good morning." She said softly leaning in and giving him a kiss. "Good morning." Darwin said back. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked. "Well; really, really well." She said. They both smile at each other before Gumball gets up from the bed to put on clothes. "Hey, Gumball," Darwin said before Gumball leaves the room, "Do you know why mom didn't wake us up for school today?" "I woke up before mom could call us down and told her that you and I weren't feeling very well." She answered. "And she believed that?" he questioned. "I guess. She didn't really ask about it after that." Darwin questioned why his mother didn't question why or how they got sick, but it didn't really matter. All he cared about was being at home alone with the person he loved.

The day went on and Gumbelle, as she now preferred to be called, was with Darwin down stairs watching TV. They were watching a horrible romance movie that they both made fun of, laughing at parts that were too sappy or were overly dramatic and acted. While they were watching the movie though, during a certain part Gumbelle started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Darwin asked uncertain of what the problem was. "What's wrong?" Gumbelle pointed at the screen and I showed a teenage girl hanging out with all her friends and doing things a normal girl would do on an average basis. "I've never really done any of those things before." Gumbelle said sobbing over her words. "I've always done things and typical guy does, never what a girl does." Darwin, hating to see his sister sad, tried coming up with a way that could help Gumbelle. She had lead her all her life as a guy; not ever experiencing how it was to be a girl. He needed to do something to help fill his sisters void heart. Suddenly, an idea pops into Darwin's head of something that can help her be the girl that she's always wanted.

**Sorry for the lack of idea or event in this chapter, but with everything that's happened this is all I could do. The next chapter will be longer and will contain more material. Until next time. Bye sickos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I've been on my profile. I've just been so busy. And also there were some personal issues that I don't want to get too much into. But now I'm back and ready to continue the promised story that I've been holding off for far too long. So here is chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: Coming Out- Day 2 (Shopping Day!)**

Saturday afternoons at the Watterson house hold were nothing short of boring and lazy. Richard was in his usual position on the couch sleeping the day away. Anais was out of the house on a play date with the neighbors daughter and Nicole was out doing shopping for common household needs. As always that left Darwin and "Gumball" alone to do whatever there minds could concoct.

Today was a bit different though, for two reasons. One, Gumball was now Gumbelle and acting like the person she really was. And two, It was Darwin who came up with the idea of what to do for the day instead of Gumbelle. Ever since Friday when Darwin learned about Gumbelle's lack of "female actions" he had a plan to give his newly changed sister a taste of the life style she had missed for many years. He woke up and told his sister to hurry and get ready for day of fun and entertainment. At first Gumbelle thought nothing of it and decided to go along with her brother's plan, but after an hour of being dragged by the hand she started to question where she was being taken. "Um, Darwin." She said to get her brothers attention. "Yeah sis?" Darwin replies back. "Not to ruin the surprise you're probably keeping from me, but where are we going?" "You'll see sis. We're almost there." He said going faster in pace to get to the destination. After a few more minute of running the two siblimgs finally reached their destination. The mall.

They both stood at the entrance looking through the glass sliding doors at all the stores on the inside. Gumbelle was standing curious at why they were here as Darwin stood ready to go in and begin Gumbelle's day of change. Darwin leads his sister in, passing through crowds of citizens to get to the desired store. Eventually, Darwin finally stops and stairs up at the store sign: "Teenage Topic Barnes." A big smile arose on his face as he now turned to Gumbelle who was very confused as to why they were here. "Sooooo," he said to her sister, "what do you think?" Gumbelle with a puzzled look answered back, "Darwin, why are we at a clothing store?" "Well, after what you said yesterday about not doing what a normal girl does I started to think about if I could do anything to, perhaps, get you to feel more like "you". And well, I thought that maybe, if you'll let me, I could help you show everyone the true Watterson that you are." Gumbelles eyes widened at the comment. "You've been hiding behind the face of a guy for so long, and now I think it's time you show the real female persona you are. So, what do you say?" Darwin asked looking into Gumbelle very uncertain eyes. "I don't know, Darwin." She said turning away. "I mean, I've like this for so long, and people see me as this carefree guy who does whatever he wants. How are they going to react when someone they've seen and known for years suddenly comes to them wearing a dress, earrings, and girly shoes?"

Darwin stood behind her looking at his distressed and worried sister before going to her and saying, "I think that they will accept you for who you are and love you for what you are. And anyone who denies you of what you are will have to deal with me." Gumbelle turned back around to see her brother stand right in front of her. "Do you really think that I should just go and change?" she said looking at her brother. "I do. I really do." He said going in for a small kiss on lips. "Plus, it's not like you can hide it forever." She one more look into her brother eyes before nodding her head and accepting his proposition. They both turn back to the store as they begin to enter inside.

**Is it short?; Yes. Does it lack creativity?; Yes. Is the writing clichéd, overdone, and overused?; Yes! But you know what, I don't care. I've been out for months and my writing skill is bound to be a bit rusty, so give me a break. Though, if you want to comment on how bad this chapter is go ahead. I won't stop ya. Anyway, that's it for now. See ya Sickos. **


End file.
